


Swept Up in You

by Shaloved30



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Song Lyrics, Teasing, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning in bed-and not, with Iris and Kendra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sentence prompt from a domestic starters post on tumblr. “Just call in today.” is what I chose.  
>  Inspired by the music and lyrics in the opening of “Beautiful” by Me’Shell Ndegeocello. Give the song a listen if you haven't.

_Such pretty hair_

_May I kiss you there?_

_So beautiful you are_

_So beautiful, beautiful_

_Please, don’t move_

_You feel so good to me_

Kendra couldn’t keep her lips off the smooth, warm skin of Iris’ naked back for even a minute. Just as she pulled away from a kiss, this one right in the middle of her shoulder blades, another one would follow. The low moans from Iris after each one only made Kendra want to continue in a path down her spine.

She’d reached the middle when the next press of her lips was met with a tremble and a sway of beautifully bare hips.

_“Kendra, please.”_

It was no more than just above a whisper but Iris knew she’d made herself clear. Having a girlfriend with a heightened sense of hearing, along with her many other talents of course, insured her of that. The next sensation she felt was cool air. It tickled her neck and blew her hair loose from its wrap before she was encased in the warmth and embrace of her lover’s wings.

They hovered just a couple feet above their bed. Iris couldn’t help but giggle at the mess they’d made of the sheets when she glanced down and then locked eyes with her own personal angel.

Iris wasted no time leaning in for Kendra’s lips, soft at first, just to feel her close and breathe her in. Her mouth slides easily against Kendra’s, teasing and then pressing heavy to feel her fullness. 

As iris’ head starts to tilt, Kendra knows what comes next and she open her mouth to her. The taste of her tongue is sweet. Kendra moans in time to its motion against her own and spins them around.

Iris isn’t quite sure when they landed, but the coolness of the sheets makes her back arch and her nipples taunt. Her breath hitches when she feels Kendra’s wet mouth surround the right one, then the left.

She can barely speak again but she manages best she can as Kendra’s tongue begins to swirl.

“What time is it? I –  _Kendra_ , babe I have to get ready for work.”

Her back arches once more. She’s starting not to care about the time at all.

The clock read 7:00 am.

Kendra pressed her lips to Iris’ navel, teasing the small piercing nestled there with her tongue and continued a trail of wet kisses on the soft insides of Iris’ thighs.

Raising up on her elbows, Iris met Kendra’s darkened eyes just as she raised her head from between her legs and smiled. Iris knew that grin, full of love with a hint of mischief. She couldn’t even lie, it was hard to resist.

“Well, Miss Saunders, what do you say?”

Kendra licked her lips while she watched her and silently thanked the stars and the gods above for allowing her to see and be with her girlfriend every day. She leaned in and kissed each inner thigh gently again, breathing in the ever growing heady scent of her love and brushing her nose against the now moist fabric of her panties.

Full lips pressed against Iris’ center and she threw her head back, moaning her pleasure. With her eyes closed tight, she couldn’t help but smile as she felt the thin lace being pulled from her body. All she could do was move her legs to assist and whimper a  _yes_  when she heard Kendra’s voice tell her the answer.

“Just call in today.”


End file.
